This invention relates generally to consumer devices having one or more processors, and, more specifically, to updating and loading the firmware stored on such devices.
A number of consumer grade devices that run embedded software have the ability to accept firmware updates that allow the end user to use feature enhancements and to address problem fixes. These updates are often initiated by the user and are typically critical in nature. Failures in the update process are often catastrophic.
A failure could be due to power failure or glitches on the embedded device and/or the host initiating the update. Failures may also result from network interruptions and any number of other problems. When a failure occurs, the firmware on the consumer device is often erased or otherwise corrupted. Because firmware is typically integral to the successful operation of the device, the corruption or loss of the firmware can cause the consumer device to perform improperly, and in some cases, to be completely inoperable. Perhaps worst of all, once the device has been rendered inoperable, it may be impossible or impractical to restore the firmware. Thus, a failure during a firmware upgrade can result in the loss of the consumer device.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to intelligently update the firmware of a consumer device.